Solar modules with back contact solar cells are conventionally known to be solar modules with improved photoelectric conversion efficiency. An example is described in Patent Document 1. The solar module described in Patent Document 1 includes a plurality of circuit boards with wiring provided on the surface. The back contact solar cells are arranged in one direction on the circuit boards. The solar cells are connected electrically to the wiring of the circuit boards. The circuit boards are arranged in another direction which is perpendicular to the one direction. Circuit boards adjacent to each other in the other direction are connected electrically via conductive members.